harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prefect
I don't recall reading about Anthony Goldstein becoming a prefect. Can someone confirm this? --Dumblydoor 10:19 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hermione stated that Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil were made Ravenclaw Prefects in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Chapter Ten.NJZimmermann 21:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Seventh Years When is it stated that seventh years are prefects, because I don't recall any seventh year prefects. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by SilverDrama (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Percy was a 7th year prefect in Chamber of Secrets. -- [[User:Freakatone|'Freakatone']] [[User talk:Freakatone|'Talk']] 22:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :: He can't have been, because he was Head Boy in PoA. If he had been a 7th year in CoS, he would have been out of school in PoA. --Cubs Fan2007 22:56, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, you're right. I don't think there are 7th year prefects then. Only head boy/girl. -- [[User:Freakatone|'Freakatone']] [[User talk:Freakatone|'Talk']] 23:55, 8 June 2008 (UTC) The article reads "The Head Boy and Head Girl may be chosen from among this number and may not be replaced." I find this poorly phrased and a bit confusing. Or perhaps I just confuse easily. Could someone rephrase it so even stupid people like me can understand? Since the reader only sees things from Harry's POV, it seems natural that we don't know if there are 7th year prefects, as Harry never had a 7th year. I must say, though, if there ARE 7th year prefects, Gryffindor would have had a damn hard time supplying any. The only boys there were Neville and Seamus. Both were raising hell in the DA all year and, by the end, they'd both abandoned school and lived in the room of requirement. Same for the only 2 Gryffindor girls, Parvati and Lavender. Quiet year in the common room, I imagine. Huffleclaw 23:43, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Snape Maybe I just missed this in reading, but when was it ever said that Snape was a prefect? Oread 19:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't recall it ever being revealed that Snape was a prefect, nor do I recall the same revelation being made about Lily Evans, so I removed both from the list. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Prefects taking points I was under the impression that prefects did not have authority to subtract points, my reasoning for this would be in the books after Umbridge's take over someone (I think Malfoy) was taking points, but was told prefects can't do that. The response was that prefects can't, but the inquisitors squad can. I admit I may be mistaken but thought I would ask. 00:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Percy takes points from Harry and Ron in Ch. 9 of Chamber of Secrets. [http://www.hp-lexicon.org/hogwarts/points.html Early editions of Order of the Phoenix] had Ron and Ernie telling Draco prefects can't take points, and Draco responding that, while prefects can't take points, members of the Inquisitorial Squad can. As this scene conflicted with Percy's point-taking in CoS, it was edited in later editions of OotP, with Ernie instead explaining to Draco that prefects can't take points from other prefects. :JKR addressed the question of whether prefects could take points on her website: "Ron got it wrong in 'Phoenix', from which we deduce that he hasn't been a very authoritarian prefect thus far; he clearly hasn't been taking points from anybody." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I was just wondering if Prefects have a point limit to what they can take away. Couldn't a prefect (like Malfoy) in theory say "200 points from Gryffindore!" for no real reason? Dumbledore? Er, there's a really good chance I'm wrong, but I don't recall Albus Dumbledore being identified as a prefect... : If I remember correctly, it's mentioned in Elphias Doge's obituary in DH Ch.3 --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 03:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Prfect Lily. Was it mentioned in the books or other sources that Lily was a prefect? I can´t remember any statement.--Rodolphus 12:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) In the 5th book Remus told Harry that Dumbledore made him prefect to try and excercise some control over James and Sirius, and as it's stated later that both Lily and Remus were head boy/girl, I think it is assumed that Lily was the other prefect along with Remus as prefects are the ones generally to become heads, at least I haven't found reference to anyone specifically stating lily was a prefect, but I haven't looked everywhere yet, just skimmed through the 5th book where I knew it was mentioned about Remus. --BachLynn (Accio!) 13:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Correction, Lily and James became head boy ad girl. Also, as James had not been a prefect, it is entirely possible that Lily was not one either. However, given what everyone says about her, it is highly likely that she was, but since there is no canonical information on it, we have no real idea. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The number of Prefects On http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Prefect_badge it states "There are two students in each Hogwarts house, a boy and a girl" this page states "One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects, and would continue to be prefects in their sixth and seventh years until they leave school. Thus, there are approximately six prefects per house, and twenty-four prefects in the whole school at one time." Counting the current recipients including the unidentified gives only 18; so what is correct & where is the canon. ThanksWonka2011 02:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Two prefects for each house equals eight prefects in every year. Three years with prefects in them means that there is a total of 24 prefects at Hogwarts at any given time. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Number of Prefects? Do they appoint new fifth-year prefects every year, or just when the previous ones graduate? ♥Emberflame♥ (Not logged in.) :The question is answered in the post directly above yours, but to reiterate - every year, and those who are made prefects keep their position throughout the remainder of their time at Hogwarts. ProfessorTofty 02:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Everyone in the family I know it's somewhat unlikely given that they got in trouble for sneaking out at night, but is it possible that Molly Weasley's statement that "everyone in the family" were prefects extends to her and Arthur? I mean, it's possible she just meant all her kids (except Fred, George and Ginny), but there's still a possibility there. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:39, April 22, 2014 (UTC) About Number of Prefects I know there are already topic about this. However, I still couldn't see any reference about there are 6 prefect in the same house at the same time. I think it's more reasonable for what I remember in the books that there will be new prefect from 5-7 grade when the previous prefect leave school or become head girl/boy, thus 2 per house, 8 prefects in Hogwarts in total. Effiecyf (talk) 14:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC)